


Oh Christmas Tree

by WinchesterTommo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Teen Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterTommo/pseuds/WinchesterTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which teen Destiel steal a Christmas Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is just basically Christmas fluff. What can I say? I'm a slut for Christmas fics.

Snow was settling softly onto the scene outside, covering everything in its sight. Though it doesn’t snow often in the small Kansas town, it seemed fitting that it snowed that night. Cas pulled his jacket tighter around his body as he stepped out into the chilled winter air. He silently closed his front door behind him, and maneuvered around the decorations of his front lawn without making a noise. He sighed a breath of relief when his feet hit the sidewalk, knowing he was in the clear. It certainly wasn’t his first time sneaking out, and a person would think he’d be used to it by now, but he gets just as nervous every time he makes an escape in the middle of the night. He let his feet carry him to the corner of the block, glancing from side to side to make sure no one was around. He registered the familiar sound of footsteps as he reached the meeting place, and turned to see the cause of the sound. Any trace of anxiety dissipated as he was met with familiar green eyes, the moon reflecting brightly in them. He smiled wide and gave a small wave to the boy approaching him.

“Hey,” Cas whispered, still cautious of getting caught out this late.

“You know, Cas, you can speak up. It’s not like we’re breaking out of Azkaban,” Dean brought his hand up to Castiel’s shoulder as he spoke, greeting him as he always does. Cas rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at the snarky comment, especially when Dean was using a Harry potter reference. Cas told Dean he would love those movies. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Cas pushed Dean away lightly, trying not to let Dean see the amusement he felt. Dean flashed a brilliant smile, and pushed Cas back, moving past him to start down the sidewalk.

“We should get going if we wanna be back before your parents wake up,” Dean called back at Cas, queuing him to follow. Cas listened, briskly jogging to catch up with his friend. They walked in comfortable silence, their footsteps coming together to create a rhythm. As they reached the end of the block, Dean took a couple of big steps to get ahead of Cas, and grabbed the pole of the street sign, spinning around it before continuing down the sidewalk. Cas couldn’t help but chuckle, remembering back to when the two were young and would take walks, spinning around every sign like Dean just had.

They continued like that for a while, Dean spinning at every sign they saw, until they reached where they had headed out for. The lot before them was filled with beautiful pine trees. Each tree has something different to offer, different features. Cas smiled as he looked up to the sign above the gate. It read “Bert’s Christmas Trees.” He remembered the times he’d come here with his mom and brothers, shopping for the perfect tree, and felt a little sad. He knew Dean had never had those kinds of experiences with Christmas. Dean’s mom had died in a fire when he was a kid, leaving him with his little brother Sam and a deadbeat dad who cares more about a bottle than his own two sons. It was what had brought the two to the tree lot in the first place, Dean was determined to get a Christmas tree for his little brother.

“Alright, let’s go,” Dean mumbled before crawling under the fence in the spot where the chain link broke at the bottom. Cas followed after Dean was safely on the other side. He stood up, moving to brush himself off, but an eager Dean dragged him by the arm to get started. Despite Dean’s lack of caution back at home, he definitely didn’t need to get arrested on Christmas Eve, so in and out was the way to go. They browsed through the seemingly endless rows of trees, searching for something nice enough for their cause, but small enough to be carried home without issues. They tried to stay quiet while they searched, but it proved seemingly impossible. They couldn’t help but crack jokes as they shopped for a good tree. Dean kept making immature innuendos because he knew that, no matter how much he denied it, Cas found them funny. They never could resist turning simple tasks into a good time. That’s how it was with the two of them, it was easy, it flowed. They just fit. After searching a few rows, they came across a tree that fit their criteria and Dean smiled brightly, clasping Cas on the shoulder.

“This is it, Cas, this is the one I want. This one’ll give Sammy his first good Christmas in a long time.” Cas couldn’t resist smiling softly at how much Dean loved his brother, but also couldn’t help but feel a little sad. For years the Winchesters had Christmas after Christmas without decorations, without a tree. With John spending almost all the money on booze, they never had enough to pay for any of it. Sure, they’d come over for dinner at Cas’s, but Cas could always tell the holiday made Dean sad. It would never be the way it was when Mary was alive. 

Cas shook off the emotions bubbling up and walked over to help Dean carry the tree. The task wasn’t too hard, the tree was small enough for them to get it through the hole in the fence without any issues. It was after that when they had the issue. When they had successfully made it on the other side of the fence and thought they were in the clear, they heard shouting from inside the tree lot.

“Go, go, go,” Cas yelled and the two took off as fast as they could go while carrying a christmas tree, which turns out wasn’t very fast. Luckily enough, they had had enough of a lead on their pursuers and Dean was in shape enough that they were able to duck safely into an alley. They stayed silent until they were sure the coast was clear. When they were finally sure they were safe, their breaths were heavy, and the cold air burned their lungs as they gasped for breaths, but both were smiling. In retrospect, stealing a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve may not have been the best idea, but both of them were having fun with it. The two boys slumped to the ground to rest, the christmas tree sitting next to them like a third member of the party. Dean glanced up to the sky. He could see the snowflakes were still falling, though their pace had slowed since they’d left their houses. Dean stuck his tongue out, catching snowflakes like a kid, and Cas followed his lead. They sat there catching snowflakes and taking bets on who could catch more until they were laughing and playfully pushing each other around.

Dean let out a content sigh, and Cas closed his eyes. The way he felt, he knew it was how Christmas was supposed to feel. How he wanted to always feel. He knew that spending time with the people you care about is what Christmas is all about. And maybe Dean wasn’t biological family, but he was family none the less. Dean had been a friend since birth, and he grew into someone Cas couldn’t imagine his life without. He couldn’t imagine what he would do without late night venting and making fun of people they hated. Couldn’t imagine not spilling his darkest secrets in the dark, only Dean’s green eyes visible in the night. 

Cas shoved his chilled hands into his pockets for warmth when he felt the present sitting there. He’d almost forgotten about it. The small gift had taken hours to pick out, but he still was uncertain of how Dean would react to it. He pulled the small box out and turned to where Dean was sat next to him. 

“Hey, Dean,” he quietly mumbled, trying to catch the other boy’s attention. Dean turned to face Cas.

“Yeah?” his voice was low with a hint of curiosity. 

“I got you something,” Cas handed the little wrapped present to Dean, suddenly nervous of Dean’s reaction. Dean’s eyes got a little softer as he laid eyes on the box.

“Oh, man, I didn’t get you anything,” Dean looked guilty as he accepted the present, it hurt Cas to see, he didn’t need nor expect anything from Dean other than to just be with him.

“No, I don’t need anything. I just, this just made me think of you,” Cas tried his best to reassure as Dean unwrapped the present and opened the box. He was silent at first, and Cas was worried he didn’t like the gift, but then he was being wrapped up in a hug.

“Thank you,” Dean breathed out into Cas’s ear, and Cas hugged him back. The two clung to each other, so close they could feel each other’s breaths. After what was maybe a little too long, they moved away from each other’s embrace, and Dean ran his finger over the engraving on the small ornament. An angel with the words “Angels Are Watching Over You.” It was a trademark of Dean’s mom. Dean has told Cas Mary used to put Dean to sleep with that whispered promise. Cas didn’t know if he bought into all that, but it meant something to Dean.

“I didn’t think anyone remembered,” Dean whispered. Cas turned to Dean and found him still looking at the gift. At first Cas didn’t know what to say, but Dean kept going. “I mean, I barely remember her myself. How could I expect anyone else to?” he paused and shakily breathed out. “You know, sometimes I don’t remember her at all. I can’t remember what her voice sounds like. But other times I remember her so well I can almost feel her tucking me into bed. Making me a sandwich. But no matter what, I always remember the way she made me feel. The love that surrounded me when I was with her. Sometimes-” Dean’s voice cracked and he swallowed hard before continuing. “Sometimes I think no one will ever love me as strongly as she did. Like I’ll never matter that much again,” there were tears rolling down Dean’s cheek when he finished, and his eyes were closed. He looked so open, so vulnerable. It hurt Cas to see Dean like that, but in a way it was times like those when he knew Dean best. When he saw the parts of Dean no one else saw. He hesitated before he brought his hand up to Dean’s cheek to wipe away the tears, not knowing how Dean would react to the touch. There were explosions in his chest when Dean brought his hand up to cover Cas’s and leaned his cheek into Cas’s touch. 

“Hey, listen to me,” Cas spoke softly to the beautiful boy in front of him. “I can’t lie to you and tell you anyone will ever replace her. She was your mom. But I can tell you this. There are people who love you. People who you matter to, okay? People you mean the world to,” Dean had finally opened his eyes when Cas finished, and Dean brought them up to lock with Cas’s. They were so close. Their warm breaths mingled as Dean slowly moved closer until their lips were touching. Cas’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss. It was soft, not sexual, just a promise. A promise of so much more to come. They pulled away from each other and Cas opened his eyes to find Dean smiling back at him.

“I guess I underestimated my self worth, huh?” Dean joked and Cas smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess you did.” They settled back into their spots, both knowing they should go home, but neither moving to leave. They sat in silence, anything that needed to be said could wait. Their hands were linked and both were comfortable until Cas’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Cas pulled out the phone to check the reminder to see what it was. The time 12:00 a.m. along with the words Merry Christmas glowed on the screen and Cas smiled.

“It’s officially the 25th,” Cas nudged Dean and showed him the phone. Dean smiled back.

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean whispered.  
“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
